I Want To Make Her Happy (Spanish)
by Rosi Meloni Duchovny
Summary: A veces, cuando tienes poco tiempo con las personas que amas, debes hacer lo que sea necesario para hacerlos felices, lo maravilloso ocurre cuando hay personas dispuestas a ayudarte. La historia está inspirada en Brother's Keeper y End Game, pero no tiene ninguna relación o línea de tiempo con la serie. Espero que les guste.


**Nota:** esta historia está inspirada en Brother's Keeper y End Game, pero no tiene ninguna relación o línea de tiempo con la serie. Observaran que en esta fanfic me tome varias libertades artísticas con los personajes. Este es la versión en español y original. Espero que les guste.

 **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO 2019!**

Lo que está escrito en _cursiva_ son citas de la serie.

Lo que está escrito en _ **negrita cursiva**_ son pensamientos de Alex y Bobby

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Law & Order Criminal Intent le pertenece a Dick Wolf, NBC y USA Network. Si me perteneciera, Goren y Eames estarían juntos por el resto de la eternidad. GOREAMES POR SIEMPRE.

 **I Want To Make Her Happy By Rosi Meloni Duchovny**

Frances Goren era una mujer vibrante y enérgica. Era dueña de una exitosa compañía de seguros que su esposo William le había heredado a ella y sus dos hijos Frank y Robert al fallecer. Le encantaba trabajar, cocinar y pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Desafortunadamente hace unos meses le diagnosticaron linfoma, tuvo que pasar por una gran cirugía y ahora estaba en el proceso de quimioterapia, aunque se mantenía positiva sobre ello sabia que no tenia muchas posibilidades por lo avanzado que estaba.

Su hijo menor, Robert era un policía de la NYPD, se ocupaba de todo lo que ella necesitara, a veces Frances pensaba que su hijo no tenia vida propia, solo vivía para el trabajo y ella. Frank su hijo mayor por su parte, tenia problemas con las drogas y el alcohol y ella no lo había visto en 10 años, desde la muerte de William. Una vida de privilegios podía ir de dos formas, como Robert estudiado en una gran universidad, uniéndose al ejercito y luego a la policía, porque sentía que debía ayudar a los demás o como Frank, creyendo que debía tenerlo todo y juntándose con gente no muy adecuada que lo llevo por el mal camino.

Frances sabía que ella no resistiría mucho con este cáncer y su mayor deseo era que antes de morir pudiera volver a ver a Frank mejor y que Bobby encontrara a alguien especial que estuviera con él y lo quisiera tanto como ella había querido a William.

Alexandra Eames era la compañera de Robert en la NYPD. Ambos trabajaban en Casos Mayores. Alex era la menor de 5 hermanos, la bebe sorpresa, como la llamaba su hermana Liz. Su papa Johnny y su madre Andrea habían tenido 3 varones Reggie, Kevin y Bryan y una niña Elizabeth y pensaron que su familia estaba completa, sin embargo, cuando Liz tenia 10 años Andrea quedo embarazada sorpresivamente y Alexandra nació. Inmediatamente se convirtió en la mas consentida y sobreprotegida por sus padres y hermanos. Lastimosamente cuando Alex tenia 8 años su madre falleció de cáncer de mama. Sus padres y hermanos e incluso cuñadas cuidaron de ella; siguió los pasos de su padre, estudio Criminalística en Columbia y luego entro a la academia de policías de donde se graduó con honores.

Bobby y Alex habían sido compañeros por 6 años, eran buenos en su trabajo, se complementaban uno al otro. Eran muy unidos y los mejores amigos, se apoyaban en las buenas y las malas. Alex haría lo que fuera por Bobby y Bobby por Alex, incluso al punto de llevarlo al extremo.

Un día Alex y Bobby estaban investigando la muerte de la esposa de un evangelista. Al salir de la congregación, luego de interrogar a uno de los posibles sospechosos Bobby observo a su hermano perdido Frank en la cola para entrar al comedor de la congregación. Frank también lo vio y se acerco a saludar a su hermano.

 _\- Hola Bobby – dijo Frank_

 _\- Que estás haciendo aquí? – pregunto Bobby,_ muy sorprendido de ver a su hermano en el estado en el que estaba, lucia como un indigente y no como uno de los dueños de una exitosa compañía.

 _\- La gente de la iglesia, son buenas personas. Me mantienen limpio y me alimentan –_ dijo Frank viendo a Bobby

 _\- Como te va?_ – dijo Frank viendo a Alex, ella no respondió, solo asintió y se fue al auto.

 _\- Y como esta mamá? –_ pregunto Frank

 _\- Ella no está bien._ Deberías ir a verla, ella quiere verte, siempre pregunta por ti – dijo Bobby

\- No lo creo. No quiero que ella me vea así. Yo rezare por ella. _Tu deberías intentar rezar, hace milagros._ – dijo Frank

\- Frank por favor piénsalo, mamá está realmente enferma y necesita verte – dijo Bobby seriamente

\- Lo pensare. Ella es hermosa, _la mujer, ¿ella es tu esposa?_ – dijo Frank haciendo un gesto hacia Alex en la camioneta.

 _\- Ella es mi compañera_ – dijo Bobby negando con su cabeza

 _\- Y que estas esperando?_ – pregunto Frank

 _\- Ella no es esa clase de compañera_ – dijo Bobby

 _\- Me tengo que ir. Esa es mi chica. Es tímida –_ dijo Frank haciendo un gesto hacia la mujer que los estaba observando a él y a Bobby.

\- Ok Frank, este es mi número, llámame, podemos ir juntos a ver a mamá el fin de semana si gustas. Aquí, toma mi abrigo, quiero que me llames – dijo Bobby colocándole su abrigo a su hermano y dentro del bolsillo coloco la tarjeta con su número y dinero.

Bobby se sube al auto y Alex empezó a conducir sin preguntarle nada. Quería darle su espacio, el hablaría cuando él lo deseara, lo que realmente le sorprendió es lo rápido que lo hizo.

\- Ese era mi hermano Frank, no lo había visto desde la muerte de papá, hace 10 años, ya te he hablado de sus problemas, obviamente no ha cambiado mucho y se rehúsa a ir a ver mama – dijo Bobby a Alex.

\- Lo supuse, por eso pensé que necesitaban su espacio. ¿Le dijiste lo que tiene tu mamá? Tal vez así note que probablemente no tenga mucho tiempo para verla – dijo Alex, intentando confortar a su compañero

\- No, pero espero que realmente lo piense. Esta mal, en comparación con la última vez que lo vi – dijo Bobby

\- Bobby debes tener fe en las personas, al menos en este caso – dijo Alex y le dedico una sonrisa tímida

En los siguientes días Bobby y Alex seguían investigando el caso de la esposa del evangelista, el cual había dado un giro dado que el reverendo parecía tener un romance con un prostituto llamado Diego. Se encontraban en camino a interrogar a un sospechoso cuando el teléfono de Bobby empezó a sonar.

\- Hola mi bebe, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué estás haciendo? – Frances pregunto en el teléfono

\- Bien mamá, trabajando en un caso, voy en camino a ver a un sospechoso, ¿cómo te sientes?, ¿qué necesitas? – pregunto Bobby

\- Nada cariño, quería comentarte que _tu hermano paso por aquí hoy y dijo que tienes una novia. ¿Quién es ella? –_ dijo Frances con curiosidad

 _\- No, no, no, el entendió mal_ – dijo Bobby sorprendido

\- Bobby no me mientas, solo diré esto una vez, _quiero conocerla_ – dijo Frances y luego colgó el teléfono

Bobby miro a Alex con una cara divertida y le dijo lo que su madre le había dicho.

 _\- Mi madre quiere conocerte_ – dijo Bobby riendo

 _\- Mi hermano ha estado hablando de ti_ – dijo Bobby con una sonrisa y Alex también sonrió.

\- Fue a visitar a mama durante la sesión de quimioterapia y le dijo que yo tenia novia, ahora mi madre quiere conocer a mi novia. Mi hermano en serio no comprende, no ha visto a mamá en años, se aparece de la nada y se dedica a hablar de mí, además le dije que eras mi compañera – explico Bobby y Alex rio un poco intentando calmar a su compañero.

\- Ok y me cuando llevaras a conocerla? – pregunto Alex

\- Que? No, solo lo dije para que vieras el tipo de cosas que hace mi hermano, no esperaba que realmente quisieras ir a conocerla – dijo Bobby sorprendido

\- Bobby créeme siempre he querido conocer a tu familia y amigos; eres mi compañero y mejor amigo y quiero saber de tu vida más allá del policía. Además, tú conoces a toda mi familia – dijo Alex

\- Eames, tu no entiendes, ella ahora cree que eres mi novia, no tengo el corazón para llevarte y decirle a mi madre que Frank le mintió, ya le debe haber mentido bastante en ese encuentro para agregar más cosas que romperán su corazón – dijo Bobby

\- Yo no dije que le dijeras la verdad; Bobby ya he pasado por esto. Cuando mamá enfermo Kevin se caso en una pequeña ceremonia solo para que mamá pudiera estar en ella y hacerla feliz, eso es lo importante ahora, hacerla feliz y yo quiero hacerla feliz, así que me llevaras a conocer a tu madre y le dirás que soy tu novia. Actuare perfectamente y tú también y haremos feliz a tu mamá. Ella estará más tranquila cuando vea que hay alguien que va a cuidar de ti cuando ella no esté – dijo Alex

\- Eames no quiero obligarte a esto, no es importante, no tienes por qué hacerlo – dijo Bobby

\- Mira Bobby tu hermano ya hizo su parte del trato, fue a verla. De seguro aparento estar lo más limpio posible para ella. Esa de seguro era una de las preocupaciones de tu madre y podría apostar que la otra deber ser lo muy absorto que estás en el trabajo y que no tienes vida personal. Así que haz tu parte y pretende tener vida personal, aunque sea por un tiempo, tu sabes muy bien que a tu mamá no le queda mucho tiempo – dijo Alex seriamente

\- Gracias Eames, probablemente tienes razón. Podríamos ir el sábado, mama va a la casa de los Hamptons a relajarse y podemos tomar el almuerzo en el deck con la vista al mar. Creo que a ambas les gustara eso – dijo Bobby sonriendo

\- Si, me parece un excelente plan – dijo Alex con una sonrisa

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin problemas y resolvieron el caso. Resulto ser que un doctor amigo de la víctima se sintió traicionado por la misma cuando esta le conto un secreto personal sobre su hijo a su esposo y este lo uso en contra de el en un debate.

El sábado en la mañana Bobby recogió a Alex en su Mustang y se dirigieron a casa de su madre. A Alex le parecía muy raro no ir ella conduciendo dado que siempre conducía ella, pero Bobby era un hombre caballeroso y para el la novia no conducía y si iban a pretender ser novios lo iban a hacer bien. Además de todo eso Alex tenía miedo de no agradarle a Frances, ese pensamiento rondaba su cabeza casi todo el camino.

 _ **¿Y si no soy la chica que se imaginó para el?…**_

 _ **Soy pequeña, rubia, policía; las madres por lo general quieren una alta muñeca muy femenina que solo cocine y tenga hijos. Al menos soy buena cocinando…**_

 _ **¿Y si nota que Bobby no tiene el más mínimo interés en mí? Yo lo adoro, pero él ni siquiera me da la mano, nunca… Esto tiene el potencial para salir horrible… Dios en que estaba pensando…**_

 _ **Estabas pensando en que podrías pasar mucho tiempo con el haciéndotela de su novia y que si haces esto por su madre el se enamorara de ti…. Admítelo Alex estas enamorada de él (La otra parte de su cerebro grito)**_

\- Estas bien Eames?, parece que te preocupa algo – dijo Bobby

\- Estoy bien, pero hay algo que tenemos que aclarar antes de llegar a casa de tu madre; somos novios Bobby, así que debes abrazarme, tomarme de la mano, besarme, las cosas que hacen los novios; no nos podemos permitir que tu madre sospeche de nada, entendido – dijo Alex seriamente

\- Fuerte y claro Eames – dijo Bobby sorprendido ante la determinación de Alex

\- Y por amor a Dios no me llames Eames, debes llamarme Alex – dijo Alex con suspiro de desesperación

\- Ok, Alex – dijo Bobby dulcemente y Alex supo en ese momento que todo esto sería su perdición.

Bobby también creía que todo esto seria su perdición si Alex y el hacían las cosas que ella enumero.

 _ **¿Abrazarla? Pero si con solo tenerla cerca su esencia me vuelve loco. La abrazo, me intoxico y me muero.**_

 _ **¿Tomarla de la mano? Pero si cuando a penas la rozo siento un chispazo en todo mi cuerpo, la tomo de la mano y seguro me da un shock eléctrico y un paro cardiaco.**_

 _ **¿Besarla? Se ha vuelto loca, un beso de ella seguro me mata de un paro respiratorio con sus perfectos labios. Bueno si eso pasa al menos me dará respiración boca a boca.**_

A las 10 am llegaron a la casa de su madre en los Hamptons. Bobby se estaciono en la entrada, bajo del auto y abrió la puerta de Alex, tomo su mano y se dirigieron a la puerta. Bobby intentaba respirar y Alex igual, estaban tomados de la mano y muy nerviosos de lo que pasaría cuando su madre los viera.

Frances los esperaba en la puerta. Cuando entraron pudo observar a su hijo y a su novia. El vestía jeans oscuros con una camisa azul cielo y un abrigo azul marino. Ella por su parte vestía un sweater purpura con una falda de jean hasta la rodilla negra con botas altas y un abrigo negro con borde purpura. A Frances le pareció que su hijo se veía muy apuesto como siempre y su novia era una mujer muy elegante y hermosa sin duda.

\- Hola mamá, ¿cómo te sientes? – pregunto Bobby dándole a su madre un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

\- Hola cariño. Me siento muy bien hoy y tú luces muy apuesto – dijo Frances alborotando su cabello

\- Gracias. Mamá esta es Alex, mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, mi novia – dijo Bobby con una sonrisa

\- Que introducción hijo, mensaje recibido, adoras a esta mujer – dijo Frances viendo a Bobby y luego abrazo a Alex y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- Un placer conocerla Sra. Goren. Me disculpo, Bobby está exagerando – dijo Alex ruborizada

\- Al contrario, nunca he visto a mi hijo ser tan honesto sobre lo que alguien significa para él. Y por favor llámame Frances – dijo Frances con una sonrisa y Alex se ruborizo aún más.

\- Oh, mamá por favor, vas hacer que Alex se sienta incomoda y acabamos de llegar – dijo Bobby

\- No te preocupes, eso fue muy dulce, gracias Frances – dijo Alex y le dio un beso a Bobby en la mejilla. Eso hizo sentir a Bobby otro corrientazo en todo su cuerpo. _**Esto va a ser un día largo, y seguro causara mi muerte.**_

Frances inicio el recorrido enseñándole a Alex la casa. Mientras observa las fotos de la familia y de Bobby de niño ella le hacia pregunta a Frances que esta estaba mas que encantada de responder y que por supuesto avergonzaban a Bobby, lo que causaba risa en las dos mujeres.

Cerca de la hora del almuerzo Frances se retiro a la cocina para ver los últimos toques del mismo, Bobby y Alex se ofrecieron a ayudar, pero Frances declino, quería que fuera sorpresa. Le sugirió a Bobby que llevara a Alex a ver la playa, así podría llamarlos a la terraza cuando todo estuviera listo.

Bobby y Alex tomaron sus abrigos y bajaron a la playa, después de todo aún no había llegado la primavera y hacía mucho frio. Caminaron hasta la orilla tomados de la mano, pero procuraron no acercarse tanto para no mojarse con el agua helada.

\- Bueno hasta ahora ha sido un éxito no te parece, le gustas mucho a mi madre – dijo Bobby sonriendo sin soltar su mano

\- Tu crees? La verdad estaba nerviosa, pero ella es tan dulce y divertida, me recuerda un poco a ti – dijo Alex dulcemente

\- Si lo creo. No tenias porque ponerte nerviosa, estaba seguro de que mi madre te amaría, eso es lo que me preocupaba, que cuando ya no estés conmigo se entere y se deprima – dijo Bobby

\- Estas loco? No te dejare nunca, eres mi compañero y mejor amigo, no podrás botarme de tu vida, aunque quieras – dijo Alex mirándolo a los ojos. En ese instante vio a Frances asomada en la terraza observándolos, pero hizo como si no noto que ella estaba ahí.

\- Tu mama nos está observando desde la terraza, no voltees, deberías besarme, creo que está esperando que lo hagamos, por eso nos mira tan detenidamente – dijo Alex

\- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Bobby intentando ocultar lo nervioso que estaba

\- Por supuesto, la estoy viendo parada ahí en barandilla de la terraza– dijo Alex acercándose mas a él y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de él.

\- Me refiera a besarte – dijo Bobby

\- Estoy segura sobre eso también. Te lo dije en el auto. Mientras estemos aquí puedo besarte cuando quiera y tú puedes besarme cuando quieras – dijo Alex con la voz más dulce

Bobby puso sus manos en las mejillas de Alex, se acerco a ella y puso sus labios en los de ella. Sus labios se sentían suaves y tibios, sus manos masajeaban suavemente la piel de su mejilla con su pulgar. Bobby sentía fuegos artificiales dentro de él y Alex se sentía en una nube. El beso fue suave al principio, luego comenzó a incrementarse, ella separo sus labios para darle acceso a su lengua. Bobby movió una de sus manos a la parte baja de su espalda y la puso mas cerca de él. Un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo. Sus lenguas bailaban una dentro de la boca del otro y ellos amaban la sensación.

Frances los estaba llamando, pero ellos parecían inmersos en su pequeño mundo, así que bajo a la playa hasta donde ellos se encontraban y hizo un sonido con su garganta.

Muy lentamente y con ternura Alex y Bobby se separaron sus labios, Alex aún seguía apoyada a Bobby y en sus brazos. Ambos miraron a Frances, visiblemente avergonzados.

\- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero el almuerzo esta servido y no querrán comerlo frio. Pueden continuar después – dijo Frances riendo y caminando de nuevo a la casa

Ninguno dijo nada, solo caminaron tras Frances a la casa tomados de la mano y se sentaron a comer. Frances cocino una pasta al forno, uno de los platos favoritos de Bobby y de postre cassata siciliana. Estaban exquisitos, Frances era una magnifica cocinera. El almuerzo transcurrió muy animado, Alex y Bobby le contaban historias de su trabajo y sus vidas, Alex le hablo de su numerosa familia, riendo los tres mientras tomaban vino.

\- Tiene que enseñarme a hacer esta pasta, es deliciosa – dijo Alex a Frances

\- Por supuesto, que te parece si mañana para el almuerzo hacemos spaghetti con albóndigas, es otro de los favoritos de mi hijo, créeme querrás saber preparar eso. – dijo Frances sonriendo

\- Me encantaría, ¿pero mañana? No estaremos aquí – dijo Alex

\- Que dices? Ustedes no van a volver a Manhattan hoy, esta noche se quedan a dormir. Es una orden. Así podre enseñarte a amasar masa de pizza para la cena y cannollis – dijo Frances

\- Mamá, por favor es demasiado y necesitas descansar. Incluso deberías dejar que la asistente o yo preparemos la cena – dijo Bobby

\- Para nada, no tengo mucho tiempo para enseñarle a Alex a preparar todos los platillos que te gustan, así que mejor comienzo desde ahorita. Además, me siento bien, cuando necesite a la asistente se lo hare saber – dijo Frances

\- Ok Frances, en ese caso estaré encantada de ayudarte. Quiero aprender a preparar todos los platos que le gustan a nuestro Bobby; seguro nunca los hare tan buenos como tú, pero puedo intentar – dijo Alex riendo y le dio un beso rápido a Bobby en los labios. Bobby inmediatamente respondió dándole un beso un poco mas largo en sus labios. Frances los veía tan feliz, podía ver la mirada de amor en los ojos de su hijo y de su nuera. Eran perfectos uno para el otro y ella lo sabía.

\- Gracias mama por tu disposición de enseñar a Alex y gracias ti cariño por querer aprender – dijo Bobby, dándole un beso a su madre en la mejilla y otro a Alex en sus labios.

 _ **Estos besos son mi perdición, pero no puedo parar, me encanta como se sienten sus labios sobre los míos (Bobby pensó)**_

 _ **Sus labios saben y se sienten tan bien, desearía poder besarlo cada minuto de cada día, como podre vivir sin ellos cuando ya no pueda besarlo más. Desearía quedarme aquí para siempre (Alex pensó)**_

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente; Frances había sacado del armario los álbumes de fotos de cuando Bobby era niño y se los mostraba a Alex; está estaba encanta e incluso con la cámara de su teléfono había fotografiado algunas de sus favoritas, bromeaba con Bobby diciéndole que las usaría como chantaje y este decía que conseguiría algunas de ella con su papá. Al acercarse la hora de la cena Alex y Frances se apoderaron de la cocina preparando la pizza y los cannollis, Bobby las observaba de cerca desde la sala mientras aparentaba ver un juego de futbol. No las espiaba por preocupación, si no porque le encantaba ver lo maravillosamente bien que se llevaban una con la otra y lo felices que parecían estar, para Bobby era un sueño hecho realidad, su madre y la mujer de la que sabia que estaba enamorado juntas alegremente.

Luego de la cena Alex se excusó para ir a tomar un baño. Mientras Frances subió a su habitación y en minutos regreso a la sala a compartir un café con Bobby.

\- Quieres más leche o azúcar en tu café mama? – pregunto Bobby

\- No gracias hijo. Esta perfecto – dijo Frances tomando un sorbo

\- Entonces mamá qué opinas de Alex? – pregunto Bobby

\- Cariño tu eres un perfilador, de seguro a esta altura ya lo sabes, pero si quieres escucharlo te lo diré; Creo que ella es hermosa, maravillosa, dulce, inteligente, extremadamente habilidosa en la cocina, graciosa y su interés en ti no tiene límites, podría hablar de cuantas veces te cambiaba el pañal al día y ella me escucharía con una fascinación como si yo le leyera una increíble novela de misterio. Puedo ver en tus ojos y por la forma en la que la miras lo mucho que la amas y me alegro porque esa mujer te quiere tanto que estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ti. – dijo Frances sonriendo

\- Lo se mamá, no estoy seguro de la parte de los pañales, la verdad ni yo quiero saber eso, pero en el resto tienes razón, yo la amo como nunca he querido a nadie, solo espero que ella sienta lo mismo por mi – dijo Bobby

\- Cariño estoy segura de que así es. ¿Porque no me dijiste antes lo que sentías por ella? Hablabas de ella como tu compañera todo el tiempo, pero ocultaste muy bien la parte importante sobre tus sentimientos por ella – pregunto Frances

\- No quería hacerme ilusiones ni tampoco hacerte ilusiones a ti, la verdad pensaba que no tenia oportunidad con ella – dijo Bobby sinceramente. Internamente aun creía que no tenia posibilidades con Alex.

\- Bueno hijo obviamente estabas completamente equivocado por lo que puedo ver. Ella llego a tu vida para quedarse. Tu sabes y yo se que es la indicada, es por eso que tengo algo que darte – dijo Frances sacando una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo de su bolsillo y dándosela a Bobby

Bobby abrió la caja y observo el anillo dentro de ella. Era un anillo hermoso, era de oro blanco, tenía un diamante de aproximadamente 3 quilates rodeado por otros pequeños diamantes a cada lado del anillo hasta la mitad. Bobby cerro la caja y la puso en su bolsillo y miro a su madre sorprendido.

\- Era el anillo de tu abuela, lo guarde todos estos años para que llegado el momento pudieras dárselo a la chica correcta, bueno cariño ese momento a llegado, ya tienes el anillo y la chica, solo falta que cierres el trato así que no me mires con esa cara de sorpresa, tú sabes muy bien que he esperado mucho por este momento. Estoy feliz de al fin poder dártelo, ahora quiero verlo pronto en su dedo – dijo Frances sonriendo

\- Gracias mamá, realmente no se que decir, mas que el anillo es hermoso y me alegra que estés feliz – dijo Bobby dándole un abrazo a su madre

\- No tienes que decir nada cariño, solo debes poner ese anillo en su dedo cuando consideres que es el momento indicado – digo Frances y le dio un beso en su frente

A la hora de ir a la cama Bobby y Alex se despidieron de Frances y entraron a la habitación de huéspedes que la asistente había preparado para ellos. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, nunca habían compartido una cama.

\- Si quieres puedo tomar el sofá para que estés más cómoda – dijo Bobby

\- No, si tu madre nos atrapa puede sospechar algo si no duermes en la cama conmigo, estaremos bien, somo dos adultos, confió en ti mas que en nadie en este mundo – dijo Alex y le dio un abrazo a Bobby y se acostó en un lado de la cama.

\- Tienes razón, estaremos bien, dulces sueños Alex – dijo Bobby apagando la luz

\- Dulces sueños a ti también Bobby y gracias por llamarme Alex, aunque tu mamá no este cerca, suena muy lindo cuando tú lo dices – dijo Alex dándole un beso en la mejilla y volviendo rápidamente a su lugar.

\- De nada Alex, gracias a ti por todo – dijo Bobby dulcemente

Tanto Bobby como Alex intentaban dormir, pero ninguno de los dos pegaba un ojo sintiendo al otro tan cerca, era una tortura para ambos.

 _ **No voy a poder dormir en toda la noche, como hacerlo sintiendo el calor que irradia su cuerpo tan cerca del mío, esto es realmente cruel. En casa sueño despierto y dormido con ella y ahora la tengo al lado y ni tocarla puedo, otra noche de insomnio para mí, viva (Bobby pensó)**_

 _ **¿Estará dormido? Sabrá que aun estoy despierta y no puedo dormir, al menos no con el tan cerca de mí. ¿Podría hacerme la dormida y abrazarlo? No, eso sería una locura, de seguro me despierta para que lo suelte. Dios que clase de tortura es esta, yo solo quiero tocarlo y tenerlo todo para mí, ¿acaso es mucho pedir? (Alex pensó)**_

 __Entrada la noche el cansancio se apodero de ellos y se quedaron dormidos; en algún momento de la noche Bobby se acostó sobre su espalda y Alex se acurruco en su pecho y Bobby la rodeo con sus brazos. En la mañana Frances entreabrió la puerta y observo a Bobby y Alex durmiendo plácidamente acurrucados y decidió no molestarlos, después de todo estos dos rara vez dormían y se merecían dormir hasta tarde, aunque fuera una vez.

A las ocho treinta en sol empezó entrar en la habitación y su reflejo despertó a Bobby. Inmediatamente noto que Alex estaba apoyada en su pecho, intento no moverse para no despertarla y solo se quedó admirándola lo pacífica, relajada y hermosa que se veía al dormir.

 _ **Se que esto es una mentira para mamá, pero podría acostumbrarme a esto, despertar con Alex en mis brazos, su cabeza en mi pecho, así es como definitivamente debe sentirse el cielo.**_

Unos minutos más tarde Alex también empezó a despertar y noto que estaba acurrucada en el pecho de Bobby, al sentir que el estaba despierto inmediatamente se rodo a su lado de la cama.

\- Lo siento mucho, espero no haberte incomodado – dijo Alex avergonzada

\- Primero, buenos días Alex, espero hayas dormido bien, yo lo hice, no me incomodaste en lo absoluto. Dime a que hombre en este mundo no le gusta despertarse por la mañana con una hermosa mujer en sus brazos – dijo Bobby sonriendo

\- Lo siento, buenos días a ti también Bobby. Gracias por el cumplido, creo. – dijo Alex sonrojada

El día paso relativamente rápido para Bobby y Alex. Frances estuvo en la cocina enseñándole algunas recetas a Alex, mientras Bobby leía un libro; los tres dieron un paseo por la playa y jugaron cartas en la terraza.

En la tarde volvieron a Manhattan, aunque Alex prometió a Frances volver pronto para continuar con sus clases de cocina italiana. Bobby estuvo muy callado y pensativo la mayor parte del viaje, pero Alex decidió no señalarlo, ella siempre le daba su espacio esperaba que le dijera lo que le molestaba cuando el sintiera que estaba listo.

En la mañana del lunes su capitán Danny Ross les asigno un nuevo caso, un doctor que realizaba implantes cocleares había sido asesinado en su consultorio. Al llegar el jueves Alex ya se encontraba un poco preocupada por el comportamiento de Bobby, solo hablaba con ella sobre el caso y constantemente la evitaba; sintió que debía averiguar qué ocurría así que lo llamo en privado.

\- Bobby puedes acompañarme? – dijo Alex desde su escritorio señalando hacia la puerta del escuadrón

\- Claro, vamos – dijo Bobby siguiendo a Alex fueran del escuadrón. Alex lo hizo seguirla hasta la azotea de la One Police Plaza, quería estar segura de que nadie los escuchara, sospechaba que los problemas de Bobby con ella estaban relacionados con la visita a casa de su madre.

\- Bobby tenemos que hablar; estos días desde que volvimos de casa de tu madre has actuado muy extraño, incluso para tus estándares, me evitas y casi ni me hables, ¿acaso hay algo que hice que te haya molestado? Habla conmigo, así podremos solucionarlo – dijo Alex seriamente

\- Eames… Alex no hiciste nada malo, en realidad todo fue perfecto. He ahí el problema – dijo Bobby con un sonido de frustración

\- No te entiendo, ¿cómo todo estuvo perfecto entonces es un problema? – pregunto Alex confundida

\- Si, es que ahora mi madre tiene otras expectativas, debí imaginar que esto pasaría – dijo Bobby

\- Me puedes explicar de que hablas, porque realmente no te entiendo. Y eso es muy raro porque nadie te entiende mejor que yo – dijo Alex mirándolo a los ojos

\- Estoy hablando de esto – dijo Bobby sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta la caja de terciopelo y mostrándole el anillo de su abuela a Alex. Esta quedo sorprendida por un momento.

\- Es un anillo precioso Bobby, pero necesito palabras para entender todo el contexto – dijo Alex con una voz muy calmada

\- Es el anillo de compromiso de mi abuela, mi mama lo guardo esperando el momento para que yo se lo diera a la mujer correcta. El sábado mientras tu tomabas una ducha me lo dio y me dijo lo feliz que estaba de poder dármelo dado que sabía que había encontrado a la indicada y que no podía esperar para verlo en tu dedo. Entiendes ahora mi dilema, mi mamá espera que te pida matrimonio pronto y que nos casemos. Pensé en decirle la verdad el domingo, pero mientras más las veía juntas y lo feliz que ella estaba no pude hacerlo – dijo Bobby

\- Bobby debiste decírmelo, te lo dije desde un principio que haríamos esto juntos, todo lo que fuera necesario para hacer a tu madre feliz en el tiempo que le queda. Quiero darte a ti la oportunidad de hacer lo que yo no pude, hacer sentir a mi mamá que todo estaría bien cuando ella no estuviera, que sus últimos días fueran solo de paz y felicidad. Mi madre falleció con preocupaciones; mi hermana Liz a penas se estaba graduando de la secundaria, mis tres hermanos estaban en el ejército, dos casados con bebes pequeños, uno comprometido y yo apenas estaba en 2do grado. De seguro mama creyó que todo eso sería mucho para papá, créeme no tienes idea del tiempo que he pasado pensando en todo esto y que pude haber hecho para cambiarlo. Perder a alguien que amas ya de por si es duro sin que la culpa te coma vivo. No quiero eso para ti, así que el pedido de tu mama es algo que debemos acordar inmediatamente – dijo Alex seriamente

\- Alex, eras una niña, no hay nada que pudieras haber hecho. Pero algo si te diré, a pesar de todas las preocupaciones que tu madre pudo haber tenido sobre ustedes al partir hay algo que la tranquilizaba, y eso era que ustedes son una familia unida y se iban a apoyar en todos los obstáculos que tuvieran en el futuro y sabes que, tu mama tenía razón sobre eso. - dijo Bobby dándole un abrazo fuerte.

\- Gracias Bobby, siempre sabes que decir para hacerme sentir mejor. – dijo Alex aferrándose fuerte a él. Luego se soltó del abrazo y lo miro a los ojos.

\- Ahora hablemos por favor de la petición de tu mamá. ¿Me gustaría saber qué opinas? – dijo Alex

\- Que es una locura Alex, no puedo obligarte a casarte conmigo solo porque mi madre lo quiera. Eso seria llevar la mentira demasiado lejos. ¿Qué pensaría tu familia? ¿Y nuestros compañeros de trabajo? – dijo Bobby exaltado

\- A mi no me parece tan locura. Tu mama estará tranquila y segura de que yo me ocupare de ti cuando ella no esté; mi familia pensara que es lo mas maravilloso del mundo, mi padre y mis hermanos te adoran porque serviste en el ejército y eres policía como ellos y mi hermana cree que eres muy dulce y guapo, créeme si les decimos que nos vamos a casar harán una fiesta de celebración de una semana y en cuanto a nuestros compañeros de trabajo haremos a mas de uno rico con el numero de apuestas que hay sobre nosotros en esta escuadra – dijo Alex riendo

\- Aun así, nos estaríamos casando por las razones incorrectas Alex; para hacer a mi madre y a tu familia feliz y a nuestros compañeros ricos no me parecen las mas adecuadas para un matrimonio – dijo Bobby

\- Bueno eso depende del punto de vista Bobby; yo amo a mi familia y quiero a tu madre tanto que lo haría solo para hacerlos felices. Para mi la familia y los amigos son lo mas importante. Es tu decisión, solo quiero que sepas que si estas dispuesto con gusto me casaría contigo. Cuando hayas tomado la decisión solo tienes que decírmelo – dijo Alex sonriendo y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la azotea.

 _ **Que estas haciendo Bobby, la mujer que amas quiere casarse contigo, hacer a tu madre feliz ¿Y tu estas dejando que se vaya? Detenla inmediatamente y pídele que se case contigo**_

 _ **Pero ella no quiere casarse conmigo porque me ama, solo quiere hacerlo por mi madre y su familia**_

 _ **Eso no tiene importancia, si esta casada contigo no podrá casarse con otro y tendrás la oportunidad de enamorarla. Detenla ya y pídele que se case contigo.**_

\- Alex, detente – dijo Bobby tomándola del brazo.

\- Que ocurre? – dijo Alex al ver la cara de determinación de Bobby

\- Tienes razón en todo lo que dijiste. No hay nadie mas importante para mi en este mundo que mi madre y tú, son las mujeres de mi vida. Quiero hacer feliz a mi madre en el poco tiempo que tenga con ella y se que puedo hacerte a ti feliz, cuidarte, protegerte y darte todo lo que necesites y más, como sé que tu familia espera que lo haga, así que Alexandra Katherine Eames ¿me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa? ¿Te casarías conmigo? – pregunto Bobby poniéndose de rodillas y Alex quedo totalmente sorprendida.

\- Si, por supuesto, estaré encantada de convertirme en tu esposa, tú también eres el hombre mas importante de mi vida – dijo Alex sonriendo. Bobby se puso de pie y puso el anillo en el dedo de Alex, le quedaba perfecto. Ella lo abrazo fuertemente y luego le dio un dulce beso en sus labios lo que sorprendió a Bobby.

\- Eso fue para sellar el trato – dijo Alex riendo

\- Cuidado, me puedo acostumbrar a ello – dijo Bobby sonriendo

\- Deberías hacerlo, pronto serás mi esposo. Esta noche, cena en mi casa, intentare preparar una de las recetas que tu mama me enseño y acordaremos detalles de la boda para informarle a tu mamá y a mi familia el fin de semana – dijo Alex sonriendo

\- Ok, perfecto, me parece que lo tienes todo planeado – dijo Bobby con agrado

\- Por supuesto, ahora deberíamos volver a la oficina a trabajar en el caso. El capitán no debe enterarse de nada, luego de que hablemos con nuestra familia le contamos al capitán y nuestros compañeros – dijo Alex. Bobby asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Alex por la escalara de vuelta a la escuadra.

Bobby llego a casa de Alex a las 7pm. Entro con su llave y encontró a Alex en la cocina dándole los últimos toques a la cena.

\- Hola Bobby. Hice la pasta a la carbonara que tu mama me enseño, tu juzga en 10 minutos si entendí todo correctamente – dijo Alex riendo

\- Seguro que sí, traje vino, quieres una copa? – pregunto Bobby

\- Por supuesto, gracias – dijo Alex. Bobby sirvió dos copas, le dio una a Alex y se sentó en la isla de la cocina justo frente a donde ella estaba cocinando.

\- Vamos a brindar, por tu familia, mi familia, nuestros compañeros, nosotros y nuestra inminente boda – dijo Alex sonriendo y extendiendo su copa hacia Bobby

\- Salud por todos nosotros, nos deseo a todos toda la felicidad del mundo – dijo Bobby sonriendo y el y Alex juntaron sus copas.

Unos minutos después se sentaron a la mesa a comer la pasta que Alex preparo. Ella realmente esperaba que estuviera parecida a la de Frances.

\- Tenia razón, sabia que habías entendido todo correctamente, esto esta increíblemente delicioso, mi mama estará muy orgullosa – dijo Bobby sonriendo

\- Me alegra tanto que te guste. Hablemos sobre la boda, ¿qué has pensado? – dijo Alex

\- Alex históricamente las decisiones con respecto a las bodas las toma la novia y por lo general el novio no tiene opinión sobre casi nada. Y no me mal interpretes con lo que acabo de decir, no es que no quiera estar involucrado, solo lo digo porque quiero que tu seas feliz así que lo que tú quieras estará bien para mí – dijo Bobby

\- En serio? ¿Incluso si quiero que nos casemos en una tela de araña en el medio del gran cañón? – dijo Alex riendo

\- Si eso te hace feliz, claro – dijo Bobby riendo, sabia muy bien que Alex estaba bromeando con él.

\- Estas loco. – dijo Alex

\- Dime algo que no sepa – dijo Bobby aun riendo

\- Hablando en serio Bobby, que opinas del 14 de febrero? Es dentro de un mes, creo que seria perfecto. Tu madre estaría encantada, mientras más pronto mejor – dijo Alex

\- Guao si es pronto para preparar todo, pero a mi me parece excelente y tienes razón mi mamá estará mas que encantada con esa fecha – dijo Bobby

\- La preparación no me preocupa, contrataremos a alguien para que lo haga. Además, solo serán unas 30 personas máximo, nuestra familia y amigos mas cercanos. ¿A quién quieres como padrino? – dijo Alex

\- Tienes razón. Como padrino quiero a Lewis, es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida. Nadie mejor que él. ¿Y tú? ¿Quién será tu dama de honor? – pregunto Bobby.

\- Mi hermana Liz obviamente. Y Meghan y Zack y Carolyn y Mike serán los caballeros y las damas - dijo Alex

\- Muy bien y en donde te gustaría que nos casemos? Donde tú quieras, el cielo es el limite – dijo Bobby

\- Gracias por la oferta, pero ya te dije quiero algo intimo y creo que el patio de la casa de tu mama en los Hamptons es perfecto. Podríamos casarnos en la playa y hacer la cena y baile en la terraza. Todo en color blanco con azul cielo – dijo Alex

\- Todo suena muy bien. Me parece que lo pensaste todo muy detenidamente. No debería sorprende, tu planeas todo siempre y yo soy el que actúa impulsivamente – dijo Bobby sonriendo

\- En eso tienes mucha razón, por eso es que nos complementamos – dijo Alex. Bobby levanto los platos de la mesa y limpio con ayuda de Alex. En eso observo el reloj de la cocina y noto la hora.

\- Se esta haciendo tarde, creo que es momento de que me vaya – dijo Bobby

\- Por qué? Pensé que mañana temprano iríamos a los Hamptons con tu mama, la verdad esperaba que te quedaras aquí, pero si quieres irte nos vemos en la mañana, no hay problema – dijo Alex insegura

\- No, no es eso… es que no lo pensé… Quieres que me quede? – pregunto Bobby entre una mezcla de sorprendido y nervioso

\- Si, quiero que te quedes conmigo. Vamos a casarnos en un mes Bobby, viviremos juntos, así que porque no empezar desde ya. Además, me siento mas segura cuando estoy contigo. – dijo Alex con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Ok Alex, entonces me quedo con gusto. Todo lo quieres, no importa que, si me lo pides es tuyo, solo quiero hacerte feliz – dijo Bobby abrazando a Alex y dándole un beso en el top de su cabeza

 _ **Dios esto es demasiado, como no amarlo cuando dice y hace cosas como esta. Solo quiero besarlo, tenerlo, reclamarlo como mío para siempre. Tal vez después de que sea su esposa podre hacerlo mío, puedo soñar que se enamore de mí, que me ame como yo lo amo a él.**_

 _ **Esto es lo que llaman una dulce tortura, la tengo y a la vez no la tengo. Sera mi esposa, estará conmigo, pero tendré su amor en algún momento? Espero que sí, espero que ella llegue a amarme como yo la amo a ella.**_

En la mañana Alex y Bobby despertaron nuevamente acurrucados, solo que esta vez era en la cama de Alex. La tranquilidad que ambos sentían a dormir justos era indescriptible, era su pequeño mundo seguro en donde nada malo iba a pasarles y todo era perfecto.

Luego de levantarse salieron y desayunaron en un café antes de dirigirse a los Hamptons, Bobby le había avisado a su mamá que él y Alex irían a recogerla para ir a almorzar en la casa de la familia de Alex en Queens. Tanto la familia de ella como Frances se habían sorprendido por el sorpresivo interés de reunir a las familias, aunque esto creo esperanza tanto en Frances como en la familia Eames de que sus hijos estaban llevando su relación a otro nivel. Los Eames pensaban que anunciarían al fin que eran pareja, mientras que Frances esperaba el anuncio de boda con muchas ansias.

Los tres llegaron a la casa de la familia Eames poco antes de mediodía. Los sobrinos de Alex, Nathan, Lexi y Alana los recibieron en la puerta lanzando sus brazos inmediatamente a Alex y Bobby. Frances pensó que era la escena más adorable del mundo.

\- Tía Alex, Tío Bobby al fin llegan – dijo Nathan muy emocionado

\- Si, los esperábamos para jugar – dijo Lexi

\- Ok, pero primero vamos al almorzar Lexi, así que por favor puedes soltar a tus tíos – dijo Elizabeth riendo mientras los chicos soltaban a Alex y Bobby

\- Hola Liz, que conste que la próxima los arrestare a los 3 por asaltar a oficiales de la policía – dijo Bobby riendo y dando un beso en la mejilla de ella

\- Muy bien, hazlo por que se lo merecen, yo no iré a pagar su fianza – dijo Elizabeth riendo mientras daba un abrazo a su hermana

\- Creo que ambos son un poco crueles no les parece? Liz, esta es Frances Goren, la madre de Bobby – dijo Alex mientras Frances y Liz estrechaban sus manos y compartían un breve abrazo.

\- Que gusto conocerla Sra. Goren, Bobby nos ha hablado mucho de usted. Es un placer al fin tenerla aquí. – dijo Elizabeth

\- Igualmente, y por favor llámame Frances – dijo Frances con una sonrisa

Elizabeth llevo a Frances al jardín a donde conoció el resto de la familia Eames. El almuerzo trascurrió muy alegre, Johnny, el padre de Alex y Frances intercambiaban anécdotas de la crianza de sus hijos. Por su parte Bobby y Alex estaban un poco nerviosos sobre cuando sería el momento adecuado para dar la noticia. Aunque Alex le dijera lo contrario Bobby creía que su padre y hermanos iban a matarlo de seguro. Al finalizar el almuerzo se reunieron todos en la sala para tomar café y té; para Bobby y Alex había llegado el momento indicado de dar la gran noticia.

\- Puedo tener la atención de todos por favor, Bobby y yo tenemos un anuncio que dar – dijo Alex intentando ocultar su nerviosismo. Toda la familia se los quedo viendo fijamente en ese momento, Frances se notaba emocionada.

\- No es sorpresa para nadie lo unidos que somos Bobby y yo y bueno ahh … mmm… o estoy nerviosa no puedo ni decirlo – dijo Alex viendo y aferrándose a Bobby

\- Lo que Alex esta intentando decirles es que ustedes saben que yo la respeto, la protejo y quiero mucho y ella también a mi y pues hemos decido seguir haciéndolo por el resto de nuestras vidas - dijo Bobby mientras la familia de Alex lo miraban confundidos

\- Por Dios pueden decir lo que van a decir sin tantos rodeos, no vamos a matarlos – dijo Johnny riendo

\- Ok papá, Bobby me pidió matrimonio y yo dije que sí. Nos vamos a casar – dijo Alex mostrándole el anillo a todos los presentes. Su hermana, cuñadas y sobrinos saltaron de con un grito de emoción mientras que sus hermanos estaban sorprendidos, pero a la vez sonreían.

\- No sé si debería estar sorprendido o no, siempre supe que ustedes dos terminarían juntos, pero por lo menos nos pudieron contar cuando comenzaron a salir que estaban juntos. Estoy muy feliz por ambos, finalmente puedo decir oficialmente bienvenido a la familia Bobby – dijo Johnny, abrazando a Bobby

\- No quería que tuvieran muchas esperanzas por si no funciona, además ustedes se meten en todo – dijo Alex

\- Alex eso no es cierto, solo en lo necesario. Aunque te pude haber dicho desde el principio que esto funcionaria, ustedes están hechos uno para el otro – dijo Elizabeth

\- Eso es muy cierto, yo también lo supe inmediatamente, desde el primer momento que los vi juntos. ¿Y para cuándo será el gran día? - pregunto Frances

\- Decidimos que no queríamos esperar mucho para hacerlo oficial, así que elegimos el 14 de febrero – dijo Bobby

\- Dios mío eso es en un mes. Señoritas tenemos mucho en que trabajar – dijo Elizabeth viendo a sus cuñadas

\- Eso es cierto. Me uno al equipo también – dijo Frances emocionada

\- Excelente, que divertido, tendremos la boda de Goreames en un mes, que emoción – dijo Elizabeth

\- Liz, por enésima vez deja de llamarnos así – dijo Alex mientras todos los demás, incluyendo Bobby reían.

 **1 MES DESPUES**

 **14 de febrero**

 **Dia de la Boda**

Llego el día de la boda y gracias a la ayuda de Frances, Liz y las cuñadas de Alex todo estaba listo. Alex se encontraba preparándose en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Frances con su hermana, sobrinas, cuñadas y sus dos damas, Meghan y Carolyn. Por su parte Bobby se encontraba preparándose en su habitación junto con su padrino Lewis y los caballeros Zack y Mike.

En la planta principal Frances, Johnny y los capitanes Deakins y Ross recibían a los invitados alegremente y los guiaban a la playa en donde todo estaba decorado con flores azul cielo y blancas, justo como Alex quería.

Por su parte Bobby se encontraba en extremo nervioso, todo el hecho de que Alex solo se estuviera casando con él para hacer a su madre feliz lo tenia muy inquieto, no podía dejar de pensar que mañana Alex se arrepentiría de todo, querría la anulación del matrimonio y la perdería para siempre.

 _ **Esto no vale la pena, perderé a Alex para siempre cuando se de cuenta de la locura que cometimos, debo hablar con ella e impedir esta locura. Mi madre lo entenderá. Ahora solo debo conseguir que nos dejen solos.**_

\- Chicos, creo que ya estamos listos, deberían ir bajando y decirles a las chicas que vayan bajando también. Yo quiero quedarme un momento con Alex para darle el obsequio tradicional antes de la boda – dijo Bobby

\- Ok, suerte, los esperaremos abajo entonces – dijo Mike.

Los caballeros y las damas bajaron a la cocina para esperar a Bobby y Alex respectivamente para salir. Mientras Bobby camino nerviosamente al cuarto en donde se encontraba Alex. Se paro en a puerta y toco.

\- Adelante – dijo Alex y Bobby abrió la puerta y quedo totalmente sorprendido. Alex se veía hermosa, usaba un vestido línea A de encaje blanco con el fondo color piel de BHLDN, su cabello estaba recogido y tenia un cintillo de swarovski con perlas. Bobby pensaba que estaba en la presencia de un ángel sin duda.

\- Bobby supuestamente es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, yo no soy supersticiosa pero así dicen – dijo Alex sonriendo

\- Lo bueno es que tampoco creo en supersticiones. Dios mío Alex, te ves hermosa, pareces un ángel – dijo Bobby sonriendo

\- Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Tú también te ves muy apuesto – dijo Alex

\- Gracias. Alex vine aquí porque tenemos que hablar – dijo Bobby

\- Sobre qué? Hay algo mal con la comida o las flores y te mandaron a ti a decírmelo porque saben que no me enojare contigo – dijo Alex preocupada.

\- No Alex, todo esta perfecto, pero aun así creo que debemos suspender la boda – dijo Bobby

\- Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Te has vuelto loco? – dijo Alex

\- Alex te lo dije la primera vez que hablamos sobre esto, nos estamos casando por las razones incorrectas. Mañana cuando te des cuenta de lo que hiciste te vas a arrepentir y me dejaras para siempre. La gente se casa por amor Alex, no para hacer felices a sus familiares y amigos – dijo Bobby

\- Por Dios Bobby eso no pasara. Ya te lo dije. No podrías deshacerte de mí, aunque quisieras. Esto es sobre ti, acabas de notar que te vas a casar con una mujer a la que no amas. ¿Acaso es imposible para ti llegar algún día a enamórate de mí? – pregunto Alex

\- Alex no es así. No es cierto. Yo te quiero mucho – dijo Bobby

\- Pero no me amas, ni me amaras nunca, por eso no quieres casarte conmigo. Dime la verdad Bobby, si me vas a dejar en el altar en frente de nuestras familias y amigos al menos merezco saber el porqué. Respóndeme. ¿Es imposible para ti enamorarte de mí o tu corazón ya tiene dueña? – pregunto Alex con sus ojos aguados.

\- Ok Alex. Quieres saber la verdad. Esta es la verdad. Si mi corazón ya tiene dueña, lo ha tenido los últimos 6 años. La dueña eres tú. Te amo, te he amado desde que te conocí, adoro todo de ti y es por eso que no puedo casarme contigo. Yo te amo y tu no sientes lo mismo, estos años he preferido ser tu amigo que perderte del todo y quiero evitar el desastre de terminar con el corazón mas roto de lo que lo tengo ahora. – dijo Bobby

\- Pues no acepto tus razones. Si esta es la verdad vas a tener que casarte conmigo ahora – dijo Alex sonriendo tímidamente

\- Alex, pero es que no entiendes? – dijo Bobby confundido

\- Bobby entendí perfectamente, lo único que me preocupaba de este matrimonio ya esta solucionado. Lo único que me preocupaba era que nunca te enamoraras de mí, pero considerando que ya me amas, todo esta resuelto. Bobby yo también he estado enamorada de ti los últimos 6 años, cuando estoy contigo me siento en feliz, segura, increíble. Te dije que no me perderías nunca porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Ahora que se que me amas me siento en las nubes porque yo también te amo a ti – dijo Alex acercándose a Bobby y dándole un beso en los labios al que este respondió rápidamente. Luego de separarse se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa

\- En se caso futura Sra. Goren deberíamos bajar a hacerlo oficial – dijo Bobby sonriendo

\- Me parece buena idea – dijo Alex sonriendo mientras salían de la habitación tomados de la mano.

Bobby camino al altar junto a su madre y se paro con sus padrinos. Alex camino al altar con su padre con la mirada de sus familia y amigos siguiéndola, sin embargo, ella solo veía a Bobby y el solo la veía a ella. Johnny entrego a Alex a Bobby, le dio la mano y el padre comenzó la ceremonia.

\- Nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a Robert Oliver Goren y Alexandra Katherine Eames en sagrado matrimonio – dijo el padre comenzando la ceremonia

Esta continuo su curso y llego el momento que Alex y Bobby intercambiaran sus votos.

\- Alex prometo amarte, honrarte y apreciarte siempre. Prometo permanecer junto a ti en lo bueno y en lo malo. Prometo ser un esposo fiel y amante. Prometo ser el más comprensivo en la enfermedad y la tristeza. Prometo entregarte mi alma, ser tu compañero y tu mejor amigo. Y prometo amarte con toda mi alma y mi corazón por toda la eternidad – dijo Bobby mirándola a los ojos.

\- Bobby me entrego a ti en este día para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor porque es real. Prometo ser una esposa fiel, compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Mi voto es estar contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad – dijo Alex sonriendo

\- Bueno con el poder conferido a mi por Dios y el estado de Nueva York los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia – dijo el padre

Bobby pudo sus manos en cada mejilla de Alex mientras que esta puso sus brazos alrededor del el, este se inclino hacia ella y unieron sus labios por primera vez como marido y mujer mientras todos a su alrededor aplaudían y celebraban.

\- Es un honor para mi presentarles por primera vez al Sr y la Sra. Robert y Alexandra Goren – dijo el padre mientras todos seguían aplaudiendo y Bobby y Alex caminaban juntos por el pasillo.

Luego de la ceremonia continuo la cena y la fiesta en la terraza, todos bailaban y parecían estar divirtiéndose. Alex estaban de pie a un lado de la terraza arreglando la camisa de Bobby cuando Frances se les unió.

\- ¿Como están los recién casados, ya están cansados? – pregunto Frances con una sonrisa con la que se notaba que explotaba de felicidad

\- No, para nada. Sin querer rompí un botón de la camisa de Bobby cuando bailábamos, quedo atrapado en mi brazalete, lo estoy arreglando – dijo Alex riendo

\- Si eso es ahorita no me quiero imaginar como va a terminar la camisa esta noche – dijo Frances riendo mientras Alex y Bobby se sonrojaban

\- Mama por favor! – dijo Bobby

\- ¿Que? Hay por Dios los dos ya están grandecitos para el ¡Mama!; los quiero mucho a ambos y estoy feliz por ustedes, ahora déjense de tonterías y empiecen a producir mis nietos – dijo Frances riendo mientras Johnny se la llevaba para bailar

\- Bueno obviamente esta feliz, aunque eso ultimo debimos predecirlo, tu mamá cuando consigue lo que quiere se propone una nueva meta. Ya se al fin a quien saliste tú – dijo Alex riendo

\- Si, tienes razón, debimos verlo venir, aunque yo no tengo ningún problema en complacerla con eso ¿y tú? – pregunto Bobby

\- Estaré mas que encantada en complacerla en eso también, en el mismo momento en que todos se vayan podemos comenzar a trabajar en eso – dijo Alex y lo beso.

Frances vivió feliz hasta sus últimos días, tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a su primer nieto, Ramiro; ella murió poco después de su nacimiento, pero sabía que su hijo y su familia iban a estar bien y nunca se entero de que todo comenzó porque su familia quería hacerla feliz.

 **FIN**


End file.
